Jareth and Sarah Valentine's Day
by notwritten
Summary: This is about two people who realize that they love each other very much. Sweet.


Jareth and Sarah Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah, or the song "The color of my Love by David Foster"

Jareth was feeling miserable, and was taking it out on the Goblins, by kicking them. The reason he was miserable, because Valentine's Day was drawing near, but there was a problem. The one he loves is a mortal named Sarah, and she lived aboveground. Sarah did not love him, so Jareth thought.

Jareth was not allowed to visit Sarah, unless she asked him to visit. He was reduced to scrying through crystals just to see her. Sarah had not called him since she got her brother back five years before.

Jareth decided to send a little gift (a crystal rose) to Sarah with a note saying.

__

Roses are red, and violets are blue.

Valentines are sweet, but you are sweeter still.

You are my Valentine

You are in my hearts of hearts.

We will never part from each other.

You are my soulmate, and it was fate.

That brought us together forever.

So come to me my love.

We will fly into the night.

Far past the moon.

To be together in love.

****

I love you Sarah

Jareth

PS

Jareth sent the gift to Sarah on Valentine's Day. When Sarah wakes up, she will find it beside her on her bed.

On Valentine's Day morning, Sarah woke up with tears in her eyes, for she was dreaming of Jareth. A wonderful dream of them dancing together in a crystal ballroom kissing each other tenderly, and sweetly, then Jareth begins to sing to her.

__

Ill paint my mood in shades of blue

Paint my soul to be with you

Ill sketch your lips in shaded tones

Draw your mouth to my own

Ill draw your arms around my waist

Then all doubt I shall erase

Ill paint the rain that softly lands on your wind-blown hair

Ill trace a hand to wipe out your tears

A look to calm your fears

A silhouette of dark and light

While we hold each other oh so tight

Ill paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that well never part

Thats the colour of my love

Ill paint the truth

Show how I feel

Try to make you completely real

Ill use a brush so light and fine

To draw you close and make you mine

Ill paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that well never part

Thats the colour of my love

Ill draw the years all passing by

So much to learn so much to try

And with this ring our lives will start

Swearing that well never part

I offer what you cannot buy

Devoted love until we die

Sarah realized there was something on her bed beside her, and it looked like a gift. She opened it up, and found a pink crystal rose, and there was also a note attached to it. Sarah read the note, and started to cry, and the poems were so beautiful.

Sarah had realized that when she got back from the underground that she loved Jareth. She did not believe that Jareth really loved her. She believed it to be all an act. Could she be wrong about him. For Sarah the past five years had been hard for her. Toby was killed in a car accident three years ago. She missed him very much. At the same time that her friends from the underground stopped coming to visit her. Sarah poured herself into her schoolwork trying to keep going. Nothing worked until now. Was there a chance for her to find happiness. She was going to find out if Jareth really loved her.

Sarah decided to get dressed first before calling Jareth. She did not want him to see her like this. She put on blue jeans, and a blue sweater, and then she brushed her hair until it shone.

Sarah then said, "I wish that the Goblin King would come and visit me right now."

Sarah heard a racket at her bedroom window; a white owl was trying to get into her room. The window finally opened, and in flew the owl, which changed into Jareth. He was wearing black breeches, knee high black boots, a blue poet's shirt, a blue vest, black gloves, and a medallion around his neck.

Sarah looked at Jareth face and saw the love for her in his eyes and face.

She slowly walked up to Jareth, and said to him, "I love you Jareth."

Then she recited a poem to him.

__

Thank you for your loving care, which you have shown me.

For I give you my heart to show my love.

On this Valentine's Day, and every day that we are together.

Jareth heard the love in her voice, and it showed in her eyes and face. Jareth pulled her into his arms, and kissed her as if he never kissed anyone before, tenderly and completely. Finally they drew apart, they were breathing heavily from all that kissing.

Jareth asked her if she was willing to go back with him. If she did, she would not be able to visit her family anymore. Her family and friends would not remember her any more. She would also turn Fae, and live for a long time just like him.

Sarah said yes it was fine, no problem. She packed up a few of her stuff to take back with her to the underground. When she had finished packing her few stuff, she took his hand, and they, both disappeared to the underground.

__

"No matter who you are, take a chance on love. Show that you care and love will come back to you."

Sarah I can only come to you if you wish it so.

Jareth and Sarah Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah, or the song "The color of my Love by David Foster"

Jareth was feeling miserable, and was taking it out on the Goblins, by kicking them. The reason he was miserable, because Valentine's Day was drawing near, but there was a problem. The one he loves is a mortal named Sarah, and she lived aboveground. Sarah did not love him, so Jareth thought.

Jareth was not allowed to visit Sarah, unless she asked him to visit. He was reduced to scrying through crystals just to see her. Sarah had not called him since she got her brother back five years before.

Jareth decided to send a little gift (a crystal rose) to Sarah with a note saying.

__

Roses are red, and violets are blue.

Valentines are sweet, but you are sweeter still.

You are my Valentine

You are in my hearts of hearts.

We will never part from each other.

You are my soulmate, and it was fate.

That brought us together forever.

So come to me my love.

We will fly into the night.

Far past the moon.

To be together in love.

****

I love you Sarah

Jareth

PS

Sarah I can only come to you if you wish it so.

Jareth sent the gift to Sarah on Valentine's Day. When Sarah wakes up, she will find it beside her on her bed.

On Valentine's Day morning, Sarah woke up with tears in her eyes, for she was dreaming of Jareth. A wonderful dream of them dancing together in a crystal ballroom kissing each other tenderly, and sweetly, then Jareth begins to sing to her.

__

Ill paint my mood in shades of blue

Paint my soul to be with you

Ill sketch your lips in shaded tones

Draw your mouth to my own

Ill draw your arms around my waist

Then all doubt I shall erase

Ill paint the rain that softly lands on your wind-blown hair

Ill trace a hand to wipe out your tears

A look to calm your fears

A silhouette of dark and light

While we hold each other oh so tight

Ill paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that well never part

Thats the colour of my love

Ill paint the truth

Show how I feel

Try to make you completely real

Ill use a brush so light and fine

To draw you close and make you mine

Ill paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that well never part

Thats the colour of my love

Ill draw the years all passing by

So much to learn so much to try

And with this ring our lives will start

Swearing that well never part

I offer what you cannot buy

Devoted love until we die

Sarah realized there was something on her bed beside her, and it looked like a gift. She opened it up, and found a pink crystal rose, and there was also a note attached to it. Sarah read the note, and started to cry, and the poems were so beautiful.

Sarah had realized that when she got back from the underground that she loved Jareth. She did not believe that Jareth really loved her. She believed it to be all an act. Could she be wrong about him. For Sarah the past five years had been hard for her. Toby was killed in a car accident three years ago. She missed him very much. At the same time that her friends from the underground stopped coming to visit her. Sarah poured herself into her schoolwork trying to keep going. Nothing worked until now. Was there a chance for her to find happiness. She was going to find out if Jareth really loved her.

Sarah decided to get dressed first before calling Jareth. She did not want him to see her like this. She put on blue jeans, and a blue sweater, and then she brushed her hair until it shone.

Sarah then said, "I wish that the Goblin King would come and visit me right now."

Sarah heard a racket at her bedroom window; a white owl was trying to get into her room. The window finally opened, and in flew the owl, which changed into Jareth. He was wearing black breeches, knee high black boots, a blue poet's shirt, a blue vest, black gloves, and a medallion around his neck.

Sarah looked at Jareth face and saw the love for her in his eyes and face.

She slowly walked up to Jareth, and said to him, "I love you Jareth."

Then she recited a poem to him.

__

Thank you for your loving care, which you have shown me.

For I give you my heart to show my love.

On this Valentine's Day, and every day that we are together.

Jareth heard the love in her voice, and it showed in her eyes and face. Jareth pulled her into his arms, and kissed her as if he never kissed anyone before, tenderly and completely. Finally they drew apart, they were breathing heavily from all that kissing.

Jareth asked her if she was willing to go back with him. If she did, she would not be able to visit her family anymore. Her family and friends would not remember her any more. She would also turn Fae, and live for a long time just like him.

Sarah said yes it was fine, no problem. She packed up a few of her stuff to take back with her to the underground. When she had finished packing her few stuff, she took his hand, and they, both disappeared to the underground.

__

"No matter who you are, take a chance on love. Show that you care and love will come back to you."


End file.
